Fallout Who: The True Story
by Dr TimeKeeper
Summary: The Doctor has crashed into a new world, a changed world and with the theft of his dearest possession, he must travel the Capital Wasteland to find it and correct the fatal error in the past that allowed this world to exist. (Primary Project)
1. Chapter 1

Fallout Who:

Wasteland Chronicles

Chapter one:

War never changes

But Time Must

The year was 2077 and Humanity was busy with everyday life but what they didn't know was that in split second, War would come and end their peace

**Tardis Control Room**

Earth was a very favourite planet of a certain alien who in turn caused the destruction of his own, so he dedicated his own lives to protect the small planet and high above the cloud a small blue box burst into reality suspended in the air

"Let's see where we hare then. Hmm Earth 2077, very peculiar year" while reading the details on the monitor, a small flickering red light caught his attention "looks like we need a refill old girl, just need to set you down near a rift" as The Doctor began to set his controls all of the light turned red and the proximity alert kicked in "what?" The Doctor jumped back to the monitor and the screen had changed to show a red alert with a radioactive symbol behind the red lettering, as he was trying to understand he was flung to one side as the Tardis was knocked out of the sky by the nuclear blasts on the outside.

**200 years later**

Darkness had fallen over the capital wasteland and all those smart enough ran for the security and safety of large settlements, like megaton and rivet city but those brave enough stayed out in the harsh environment unphased by dangers that lurked in the night. One such person was Sarah Lyons; Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steels Lyons Pride. She was officially on leave as took her time off by roaming the wastes and picking off anything she would have done on duty, she never wanted the vacation so when she was finally ordered to take it, what better way to spend it than what you would have done in a group of soldiers. At least this time she could kill in utter silence without the constant chatter of initiates in her ear. As she was resting by her camp fire, she opened her eyes and listened, hearing a very unusual yet very faint sound, the longer she listened the louder the sound became.

Vworp, Vworp, Vworp, Vworp, VWORP!

When the sound was as clear as day, Sarah shot up when she heard a massive explosion far too close to her position. Grabbing her 44 magnum she followed the direction of the explosion and as she climbed over a small hill, she looked down to see a small crater in the ground, taking out her binoculars she looked to see the cause of the impact but when she found out she dropped the binoculars and rubbed her eyes vigorously, taking a second look she was sure she did see it. Inside the crater ajar on its side was a fairly large Blue wooden box around 10 meters in height.

"What the fuck" Sarah said quietly, lowering her binoculars before getting up to have a closer look. Now only a few meters away she kept her gun pointed at the box in case any mutants decided to pop out, however looking around the box, she was surprised to find no damage on the surface when clearly the structure of the box should have shattered as soon as it hit the ground "what is this thing?" as she lowered her guard for a brief moment, she immediately stepped back, gun pointed at the door which had sharply opened outwards. As it did so a cloud of smoke poured out and a figure stumbled out being suffocated by the smoke.

"*cough* *cough* woo! That was a nasty crash" as the smoke cleared Sarah re-positioned her gun to point at the figure which turned out to be a young man looking around her age of 21, he was looking the other way but Sarah could still see his facial features, she could tell by his face that he was unaware of his surroundings, in fact he looked cheerful looking around the area with a small yet distinctive smirk on his face, like he was just looking for trouble. He had short messy dark coloured hair and Sarah was unsure on the colour as it was the middle of the night but she guessed a dark brown, his eyes were also dark brown and despite his youthful face his eyes looked a lot like her fathers, old and wise yet with a spark for adventure and discovery. His attire was also very odd, he sported a red shirt, blue jeans and a black leather jacket, his shoes where the oddest piece of clothing he had, they were thin blue shoes with white toe caps and the word all star on the heel. "Well at least I landed somewhere remote this time" the strange man said before turning and immediately froze to the site of a gun barrel pointing at his head "oh…hi there"

"Hello" Sarah replied with suspicion in her voice as the man shifted to the left and right to move out of her line of fire but she followed him not allowing him to escape.

"Excuse me, I don't know if you realise but you have a 44 degree magnum pointed at my head and I'd prefer if you didn't…" the man then looked over Sarah then back at the impossible blue box "I didn't crush anything of yours did i?" he asked calmly.

"No, why?" Sarah answered unsure if she should shoot the man or leave him be and let the wastes take him.

"Well you're still pointing your gun at me and you're not wearing any clothes" the man's revelation make Sarah blush as she had realised he was right she was currently in her underwear, she had never been able to sleep in full clothing and even less so in her armour. Immediately she dropped her gun and attempted to cover himself from the man's eyes.

"Oh shit!" Sarah said as she stood there while the man just stared at her. Now aware of her mistake she picked up her gun again and pointed it at the man who then raised his in surrender.

"Hey, hey! Don't kill me, just thought I'd let you know" wondering if he was worth it, Sarah ran back to her camp site looking back to make sure the man was not following her, so she could get dressed and move on.

"Who the hell was that guy…and I can't believe I didn't dress first, stupid, stupid! Sarah" a few minutes later, a now dressed Sarah had put out her fire and began packing away and as she was going for her provisions she jumped to see the same man sitting on the floor looking at a tin of baked beans "Fuck!" she yelled as she went for her pistol after noticing it was gone she looked back to see the man spinning it in his hands.

"Looking for this?" Sarah stared at the young man with fear in her eyes, her training had failed her, and she was bested by a complete stranger and on such trivial matters. Expecting to be shot there and then she was surprised when the man threw the gun to one side so nether could get at it without a fight "look, I apologies for that, I wasn't expecting a half naked girl to be pointing a gun at my head and I bet you weren't expecting a blue box to fall from the sky either. By the way I took your gun off you because I noticed you had an itchy trigger finger and I like the head I have and I'd like to keep it for at least a another 100 years" the man said before taking out a fork from his pocket and pointed at the can in his hands "do you mind if I have this, I'm a little peckish"

"You don't know a thing about me" Sarah spat while the stranger opened the can disregarding what the owner thought and began devouring its contents.

"No, I don't but I do know how a soldier thinks and despite your appearance at the time, I know a soldier when I see one" after taking a fork full of beans he immediately spat it out in disgust "eww, these are over 200 years old. Why do you have these?"

"Well I need to eat" Sarah replied as she looked at the man as he stuck the fork in the tin and placed it in front of her.

"Well next time when you buy something make sure you check the date" Sarah stared at the guy as he stood up dusting himself off "what?"

"What are you even talking about, why would I need to check the date, all tined food are over 200 years old!" Sarah exclaimed while she herself stood up.

"You sure? Because super markets usually have up to date food…well except whoever you got those beans off of" the man said walking over to pick up Sarah's gun.

"I'm not sure if you're serious or just plain stupid"

"Hey! Of course I'm serious, retailers can't just sell out of date food, it could spell a ton of medical disasters for your body"

"Oh I get it" Sarah said, thinking she had figured out why, this stranger didn't know about food out in the wastes "you must be from one of those vaults" however as the man passed the pistol back to Sarah, he gave her the weirdest look like she was insane.

"Vault? I'm not some valuable item, why would I be in a vault?"

"You seriously have no clue where you are, do you?" Sarah asked ignoring the fact her gun was being handed to her.

"Or when for that matter, you don't know the year by any chance do you? last I checked it was 2077" completely gobsmacked, Sarah thought it best to show him rather than explain it.

"I think you're better seeing it for yourself. It may knock some screws back into place" Sarah proposed before taking back her fire arm.

"Very well then, lead the way"

**Sunrise**

Both Sarah and the strange young man where both standing on a cliff nearby which looked over all of DC.

"Just wait till the sun rises and you'll see what I mean" Sarah explained dropping her bag down by a rock.

"I still have no idea what I'm supost to be looking for?" the man was facing Sarah just as the sun rose and the only thing she could do was point in that direction, obliging the man turned to face the sun and his eyes widened in horror "oh no" he said quietly as he recognised the structures that stood before him in the distance ruined and deserted.

"I have no idea where you where for the past 200 years but to spell it out. The year is 2276 and this is what remains of Washington DC, now more commonly known as the Capital Wasteland" Sarah stood beside the man as the cheerfulness she saw the first time she met him drain away.

"What happened?" he asked coldly without taking his eyes off of the city.

"You really don't know? After the loss of fossil fuels the world and its governments fell apart and china and America started the end of the world" Sarah explained basically repeating what she was told in her history classes.

"World war 3" the man then collapsed to his knees and punched the ground in rage "Dam it! You stupid! STUPID APES! You blew it up! You blew it all up!"

"Are you ok? You're acting very strange, even for this place" as the man calmed down he sat still staring at the corpse of the most powerful city in the world.

"I spent over 300 years keeping this world form harm and the one thing that destroyed it all, is the very people I tried to protect…I've got nothing left" the man looked down, Sarah had seen this look before, on her father face every day since he first saw the wasteland.

"Ok time for some answers. Who are you?" Sarah's soldier attitude had kicked back in gear as she begun to question the man. He himself looked up with a cold look on his face but after standing back up and taking one last look at the fallen city he turned to Sarah with a big smile on his face.

"Right yea sorry, I forgot to introduce myself I'm The Doctor" he said sticking out his hand to shake Sarah's.

"A doctor of what?" she continued staring at his hand then back to his face.

"Nothing particular but it is my name. Yours?" this Doctor was definitely odd but he seemed like an ok guy and since he knew nothing of his environment, she couldn't just leave him out here.

"Sarah, Sarah Lyons" she replied, shaking The Doctors hand as the sun had risen fully signalling another night that had been survived.

**Back at the crash site**

As the two new allies walked back to the crash site The Doctor stopped in his tracks at the site of his box or lack there off.

"Where is it?" The Doctor asked hoping for an answer he knew he wouldn't get.

"Where's what?" Sarah queried before laying eyes on the empty hole in the ground "oh…strange, how could someone pick up a box that size and haul is away better question who would?" Sarah pondered but The Doctor had already ran ahead and after noticing she began to jog to the strange outsider

"How? it weighs nearly 20 tonnes" Sarah stopped when she heard that but after looking at the ground she didn't need much convincing.

"Well at least that narrows it down to who could have taken it" Sarah commented making The Doctor turn and grab her.

"Who!? Tell me who!?" The Doctor yelled.

"Well the only groups that can take something that can weigh 20 tonnes would be the Super mutants which I doubt and the raiders which are you best bet" Sarah answered as she noticed something behind The Doctor.

"Why's that?" after The Doctor let go of Sarah she nodded in the directing she was facing.

"Because there's a group of raiders over there that really shouldn't be in this area" again without her noticing The Doctor had ran ahead looking for answers but unlike the last time he was running to his death "that Dumbass!" she yelled before running after him pulling out her magnum.

The raiders where only on a supply trip and due to how much fear they instil upon other people the last thing they expected was a kid walking up to them with a murderous look on his face.

"Hey Johnny look" one raider said grabbing the attention of another.

"Seems like this kids tired of life" the raider named Johnny said after noticing the kid that was much older than he looked.

"Pop his head off, save him the trouble of asking" Johnny aimed at the kids head and without hesitation pulled the trigger but what surprised him was that he moved only slightly to the side and dodged the bullet, in a panic Johnny fired again but this kid kept dodging them once he had gotten close enough the kid grabbed the rifle in his hands and pulled snatching the weapon from the raiders hand, he then punched Johnny in the face before using the rifle as a club and smacking the other raider along the face before he got a shot off. The Doctor dropped the weapon he was holding as he normally appalled violence but when it came to the only possession he valued more than his own life all bets where off, starring at Johnny the only raider still conscious The Doctor was looked behind him after hearing a gun shot, a raider who was aiming at The Doctor collapsed and in front of him was Sarah who had taken the shot.

"Thanks" The Doctor said as Sarah holstered her weapon.

"You're an idiot you know that, do yourself a favour, never try a single ambush against a raider party again. I'm just surprised how you did the damage you did without getting shot" Sarah wondered as The Doctor grabbed the raider by his mix mash armour.

"Bullets move quick but I'm quicker" The Doctor answered with a smile before turning his attention to the raider "ok pal, I'm only going to ask once, where is my box?"

"Look fucker I have no idea what you're talking about" The raider spat but as The Doctor turned to Sarah she pulled out her magnum and pointed it at the raiders head.

"I'm not one to kill a person, which is why I'm going to let her do it, so there, your life for information" the raider fearing for death began to panic.

"Ok, ok, listen I wasn't lying when I said I had no idea what you were on about but if one of our parties did take it then it will be taken to one of our camps but I'll warn you man going to anyone is a death wish" The Doctor let go of the raider and turned to walk away which Sarah responded by lowering her weapon as she watched him.

"Take your friend and go" the raider looked at Sarah and then to The Doctor in surprise.

"You're not going to kill me!?" The Raider yelled confused making The Doctor turn back.

"You did as I asked so as a man of my word I'm letting you live, so get up get your friend back to one of your camps then forget you ever saw me" the Raider did as he was told and picked up his partner and ran away thank full to still have his life.

"Why did you let him live?" Sarah asked which the Doctor responded with a smile.

"I'm a man of my word but I need to find my box, believe it or not but it is all I have left" The Doctor said slowly looking out into the horizon of the wasteland.

"Well I'm with a group known as the brotherhood of steel, we have knights all around the wastes, so if you come with me back to our base then we can arrange for…" The Doctor held up his hand prompting her to stop.

"Thanks but I'm better off on my own" The Doctor admitted making Sarah a little bit sad she was really getting to like him.

"I wouldn't recommend it, the entire place his a death trap and you have no idea how to survive out there!" she exclaimed hoping to change his mind.

"There's a lot you don't know about me but remember we soldiers have a knack for adaption" The Doctor said before walking away.

"Will we ever meet again?" Sarah yelled making The Doctor turn back.

"Don't know but you've got a better chance than most of my friends" The Doctor began walking north but as soon as he was out of ear shot Sarah noticed he didn't take one of the raiders weapons meaning he went into a harsh world with nothing but the clothes on his back and whatever he had on him.

Next time:

Megaton Skirmish


	2. Chapter 2

Fallout Who:

Wasteland Chronicles

Chapter Two:

Megaton Skirmish

A year had passed since The Doctor had left in order to search for his Tardis, though they knew each other for only a short while, Sarah had missed her odd friend, he had a gift to brighten up even the darkest of souls and hers was no exception.

"_Year 1, Day 58. No idea what date it is, my phone died months ago. I have found 7 different raider camps and I still can't locate her. My jacket was stolen last week with my screwdriver, so i have now abandoned my search to find it. I hate to say it but my screwdriver is far more valuable to my survival." _The Doctor was sat on a small cliff writing in a blue book styled like the Tardis wooden surface. He reached into his bag, which he borrowed off Sarah in order to store any provisions but as he reached in he found he was out of food and close to no water "shit" it didn't take long for The Doctor to find out bottle caps were the currency of the wastes and he had spent his first month collecting them, then he bought as much food has he needed every time he bumped into a travelling merchant but none had passed him lately. The Doctor began to look around hoping to find a settlement or someone to buy food off of. Looking down The Doctor saw two men in compact steel armour.

"Hey! Brotherhood guys!" the two brotherhood of Steel knights turned to see the young man running towards them.

"What do you want local" the closest knight said with an electrified voice.

"Ha-ha, that's adorable, you think I'm a local" The Doctor replied after stopping "look guys do you know where i can get some food?" both knights looked at each other and though their faces were hidden The Doctor could sense that they were on the verge of laughter "let me rephrase, where is the nearest settlement?" after the knights had calmed down, the one at the back holding the flame thrower pointed west before giving directions.

"Megaton is in that direction if you start now you'll make it before dark" one of the Knights answered.

"Thanks and if you see Sarah Lyons tell her The Doctor says hi" The Doctor added missing his newest friend, though he knew she was in the brotherhood he had no idea what position she had. But now knowing his destination The Doctor went on his way.

"That kid was odd" the other knight commented after he left.

"Big time, do you think he knows Sentinel Lyons?" The Knight holding the Gatling laser asked.

"Fuck no, he's probably a fan boy just fantasising, you can't deny that the Sentinel is fucking hot though right" the knight with the large laser based weapon shock his head and continued on his patrol "you know I'm right!"

**Megaton **

The Sun had begun to set and The Doctor stood in front a massive structure that was clearly made out of Airplane parts.

"Welcome…to…megaton…friendliest place…in the capital…wasteland" a protectron said to The Doctor after he was stood there for a good minute. Interested in how this town functioned The Doctor walked up to the large metal doors and opened a smaller door for easy access, taking the scenary in The Doctor marvelled at the construction, humans could be brilliant when the put their mind to something and this town was proof.

"Well hello there, never seen your face around here" a man in his forties said as he walked dup the small hill "names Lucas Simms, town sheriff, mayor too when the need arises"

"I'm The Doctor nice to meet you Lucas" The Doctor replied taking the handshake offered by Lucas.

"Friendly and well mannered, something tells me I'm going to like you however I doubt that your names 'The Doctor'" Lucas added glad that there were some decent people left in this world.

"Likewise and I would try to think about it too much. By the way do you know where I can get some supplies and a place to stay for the night?" The Doctor asked which Lucas began pointing at several areas related.

"for supply's go to Moira's she's got enough odds and ends that she'll have at least something you want, for food the brass lanterns your best bet and likewise for liquor Moriarty's saloon" satisfied with his options The Doctor shook Lucas's hand and walked into town.

**Moriarty's saloon**

As The Doctor opened the sheet metal door to the local bar, the occupants stared at the dirty face of the stranger in their town, ignoring the looks The Doctor walked towards the bar table and sat down.

"Well hello there stranger, Colin Moriarty at your service what can I get ya?" the Doctor looked up, a man with white hair and an obvious Irish accent was leaning on the counter and by his name was expecting him to buy something.

"Hi, a bottle of water will do me" The Doctor said calmly.

"Ya do know pal this is a saloon, a place to sell booze, you want water kid, go to the brass lantern!" The Doctor gave the bar owner a distinctive stare and was about to have a go at him but someone behind him put their hand on his shoulder.

"Colin why don't you just give him a beer on me" the voice was of a young female with blonde hair tied in a pony tail.

"Fine, here you go kid!" Moriarty said placing a bottle on the counter and the young woman handing him a couple of caps.

"Thanks but you didn't need to" The Doctor thanked as the girl sat down next to him with her own bottle.

"Well you're better off cause if you had bought something he would have charged you a fortune, the creeps a con artist, luckily everyone in town knows it, so he pounces on any new comers, names Lucy west by the way what's yours?" the girl knowns as Lucy seemed quite young, possibly 19 at least

"Jack Smith" The Doctor lied as it was best that as few people as possible knew who he was and to avoid rumours.

"Well Jack drink up" Lucy added taking a drink before staring at The Doctor who was in turn staring at his drink "please tell me you've had beer before?"

"Yea but it was a long time ago…let's just say it's not my drink, Cheers" after popping off the cap and placing it in his pocket The Doctor took a swig of his beer before cringing "yea still no taste for it" Lucy burst out with laughter from the look on The Doctors face, due the young girls reaction The Doctor didn't notice the commotion going on outside but as Lucy calmed down the door burst open accompanied with gun fire and a handful of raiders walked in.

"Ok nobody moves nobody dies" the raider was wearing a welding mask and the usual raider attire but had half of a tire on his shoulder "we here have heard rumours that a certain somebody just arrived in town recently, this said person is responsible for messing up our operations for the past year now. So if you people tell me who that person is we'll kill him and leave you be" The Doctor was quiet and stared at his half empty bottle, he knew they were after him and because of that there must be at least a dozen left in town.

"Listen we don't know who you're after so you might as well leave" Lucy said to the raider which she knew full well was a death wish proven by the 10 mm pistol pointed at her head.

"If we don't find the guy you all die so I suggest you think real hard" The Doctor hadn't spent an hour and he had already put the town in danger.

"Why don't you open your eyes" The Doctor said calmly attracting the attention of the raiders.

"What you say?" the raider said weapon still pointed at lucy and the Doctor stood up facing his hunter.

"I said open your eyes, cause they guy you're looking for is right in front of you, so I'm giving you one warning, Get out of this town or you're going to know if there really is an afterlife" The Raider, despite his face coved by his mask was clearly pissed as he cocked his pistol and aimed it at The Doctor, who had decided to use a unique skill he had developed.

"_Three raiders, two armed with assault rifles, ammo type 5.56mm, protection low around face, one armed with 10mm sidearm, protection high, solution: distraction. Results two shots, use bottle to distract then draw knife, strike unprotected side" _using his high sense of perception The Doctor was able to target, plan and isolate in a split second.

"So deciding to be a hero, to bad, time to die" the raider was about to pull the trigger but before he could The Doctor grabbed his bottle and threw it to the raiders face then drew his own 9mm and knife, he fired two rounds each into the heads of the two raider escorts then charged to the leader stabbing him in the unprotected area of his armour, The Doctor grabbed the welding mask and pulled it off revealing the genuine shock on his face before pulling out his knife from the raiders wound and bringing it to his neck.

"I agree" before the raider could beg for his life The Doctor pulled slicing the raider's neck then allowing him to drop to the floor, as the occupants of the bar, Lucy included stared at The Doctor in fear. The Doctor was then attracted by a voice coming from outside.

"Hey what's with the gun shots? I told you to bring him alive!" with his work unfinished The Doctor turned to the innocent wastelanders.

"Stay here" he ordered before bulling out another 9mm pistol and walked out of the bar. As The Doctor walked out into the town he noted down by the bomb in the centre of town was 3 raiders with a dark skinned woman beaten down while another boy which The Doctor figured was her son, watched in horror, there were other raiders all around the town who all took notice of the Doctor _"you know a badass trench coat would set the mood here" _the time lord thought to himself as one of the raiders that was holding a sword which from its symbolism was Chinese in origin, looked up yelling from his lower position.

"And who the fuck are you!?" he yelled to The Doctor who was looking down at his adversary.

"Seriously? You look for me and you have no idea what I look like, that just tell me I'm good at killing you junkies" as soon as The Doctor revealed his identity all of the raiders that were armed raised their weapons and the boss raider pointed his blade to Lucas.

"So you're the guy who's been attacking our camps for the last year, got to congratulate you, you've pissed people that aren't easily pissed. So how about you surrender or I kill this old man" the peaceful town of megaton stood silent for a brief moment before The Doctor pointed his weapon and fired which to everyone's surprise was a perfect headshot without even aiming, The Doctor then stepped onto the railings and jumped of the balcony he was standing on while shooting the raiders killing at least 7 before landing on the ground, recovering from his fall The Doctor aimed his two weapons at the other two raiders holding the mother and child, shooting one in the head and the other in the torso before redirecting his attention to the remaining raiders raining fire down onto the lone wanderer, despite The Doctor superior skills he was out manned and out gunned at was shot in the shoulder and twice in the leg, as The Doctor collapsed to the ground still firing back to defend the town, several raiders began falling and the towns people began fighting back with their own weapons and soon enough every raider was killed and Lucas Simms along with the town doctor Doc Church came running down with Lucas tending to the woman and Church to The Doctor.

"You alright son?" Church asked but The Doctor grabbed his arm.

"I'm fine tend to her!" taking The Doctors request as he would obviously live, he quickly moved to the woman but he was to late Lucas was holding the woman in his arms crying out loud along with the boy before The Doctor relaxed and looked up into the sky and closed his eyes _"why does there always have to be one, will there ever be a day where everybody lives, like that time in world war two where I was able to save everyone, I'm glad that Rose never saw this place, it would break her heart" _lost in his thoughts he drifted into unconsciousness, angry with himself which would lead to his ever recurring nightmares.

Next Time:

Arefu


	3. Chapter 3

Fallout Who:

Wasteland Chronicles

Chapter Three:

Arefu

With his nightmares plaguing every corner of his mind, The Doctor woke up with a jolt, looking around he saw he was in a small building and judging by the layout it was a clinic which most likely belonged to Church. The Doctor was about to get up when he saw Lucy asleep by his side, not wanting to disturb her The Doctor relaxed before seeing Doc Church enter the room.

"Oh you're awake, how you feeling?" Church asked making The Doctor think about the previous events.

"I'm okay, what about…" Church knew who he was on about and felt that he had to know what was lost.

"Lucas's wife, she died in his arms, poor guy there was nothing to be done. Even if We had the equipment she would be brain dead to say the least" The Doctor thought about it and agreed that her death was the best thing for her in this world but that doesn't mean it could have been avoided "But I have to say you must have gotten popular fast, miss West never left your side" The Doctor looked once again to the young girl and the look she had while asleep made him smile reminding him of his own Daughter.

"_At least I saved her" _The Doctor then carefully without disturbing Lucy, got out of bed grabbing his bag along with his weapons which were left on a table.

"Why were they after you?" Church asked.

"Huh?" The Doctor asked not listening while he was checking the condition of his weapons.

"Raiders don't attack this place often and they never get through the gates, so someone wants you dead really badly if they had the power to get in here" The Doctor holstered his pistols and looked at Church with a dark look.

"Something was taken from me and the only people that could have done so are raiders, so i destroyed several of their camps. They just don't like one man being able to challenge them, so they try harder and they will try again so I'm leaving Megaton" Church stood looking as cynical as he normally was.

"That something must have been important for you to have pissed them of like that but if you're going back out their you're going to need this" Church picked up a brown bag and passed it to The Doctor "That doctor bag will keep you patched up for the future"

"Thanks Church"

"You're welcome Doctor" The Doctor looked at Church with confusion in his eyes as this was the first time they met "Don't freak out, Simms told me your name but you're defiantly a lousy Doctor for sure" The Doctor Smiled before heading out the door.

"Well I'm not that kind of Doctor" as The Doctor left the shelter of the clinic he was met once again with the gunk of the contaminated air of the wasteland and looking up the hill The Doctor saw Lucas standing by a small grave with his son.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her Lucas" The Doctor said after walking up to the recently filled grave but despite the tears in his eyes Lucas gave his best smile and stuck out his hand.

"You're not in any fault of your own, in fact I have to thank you, if it weren't for you my son would have met the same fate and I never want that to happen"

"Lucas, it's because of me that they came here in force. That's my curse, no matter where I go I bring death and destruction. I deserve to be stranded in this wasteland" Lucas Placed a hand on The Doctors shoulder and turned him to face a small crowd that had gathered after watching him walk out of the clinic.

"Here's some advice a man once gave me, stop living in the past and focus on the future and while you're at it think about the good you've accomplished not the failures. My love may have died before her time but at least it was only her and not the entire town. Those people don't see a failure…they see a hero" The Doctor looked over the crowd which had begun clapping which brought a tear to the time travellers eye.

"Thank you Lucas and I promise you that I will never let another Death get to me nor shall I let another one happen with all the power I have, I'll protect this wasteland and bring hope to the people" making his Vow to be a protector of the wastes rather than a harbinger of destruction, Lucas tapped him on the shoulders making him turn around.

"For what you've done for my town I can't thank you enough, so I want you to have this" in Lucas's hands was a long dark brown trench coat very different from the one he was wearing "this belonged to my father and despite my position in Megaton I never had the courage to wear it"

"I can't" initially refusing the gift Lucas insisted.

"Please take it" giving it a thought The Doctor accepted the coat and without a moment's hesitation threw it over his shoulders, the towns folk looked in awe as their hero was now more than just a random wastelander he was a symbol of hope.

"Thank you Lucas" The Doctor thanked his spirit lifted, as he straightened the coat.

"No thank you, Doctor" The Doctor was about to leave when a young girl by the name for Maggie walked up to The Doctor and offered him a rucksack which was full of food and water.

"This is a thank you for saving us Mister" Dropping the back at his feet and running off The Doctor once again looked over the mass if people before picking up the bag slinging it over his shoulder and leaving with a smile on his face.

"_Glad to know there is one place left in this world that hasn't been corrupted" _The Doctor had just made it to Springvale when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Hey Jack wait up!" turning round The Doctor saw Lucy running towards him with a rucksack of her own but before she completely caught up she tripped on a pile of junk and was about to fall face first on the radioactive ground but stopped only a inch from the dirt after being pulled up by The Doctor she brushed herself off and readjusted her bag.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked with slight concern.

"Coming with you of course" The Doctor had seen this coming and mentally face palmed himself at the thought.

"No you're not, you follow me you just going to get yourself killed and when I say that do note that those deaths exceed the amount of fingers and thumbs I have" despite his warning Lucy would not budge.

"Well then that's my problem, plus I need to visit my home town to see my folks" Lucy then gave The Doctor that look he recognised from Clara when she wanted something especially when he was all bowties and fez "You wouldn't want me to get hurt because you weren't there to protect me would you" The Doctor knew better that to listen to her but she had a point, if he returned to megaton and learned of her death it would just be another death on his conscious plus the last year alone was dead boring, if he was going to search for the Tardis why not have a few adventures while he was at it.

"Fine! I'll take you to see your parents and maybe let you tag along afterward if you're up for it" The Doctor said reluctantly.

"Yes! Road trip!" Lucy yelled taking a small victory jump then turning to The Doctor "Well Jack Arefu is that way" she added pointing northwest.

"Well then we better get moving and please stop calling me Jack" The Doctor said walking ahead of her in the direction specified.

"Why? You said it was your name" Lucy asked confused.

"Yea about that, I lied. I don't like too many people knowing who I am" The Doctor replied not looking back.

"So what do I call you?"

"The Doctor" The Doctor said casually.

"Ok that's definitely not your name" Lucy said jumping in front of The Doctor.

"Very perceptive but it's my identity and it has been for a long time" The Doctor said continuing to walk ahead.

"How long?"

"100 years"

"You must be joking, you're not 100 years old"

"You're Right, I'm more like 3000 odd give or take" The Doctor and Lucy continued their conversation with Lucy fascinated by her new friends tales and The Doctor constantly being annoyed with her curiosity towards him until they reached the outskirts of the settlement of Arefu.

"So if you're over 3000 years old then you must have seen the world way before the war, what's it like?" Lucy asked as they both were walking up a small hill.

"Actually apart from the rubble, not so different from here" before Lucy could reply both stopped at the view of a piece of the old highway The Doctor noticing several shacks on the old road while looking through a pair of binoculars "I'm guessing that's Arefu?"

"Yep, can't wait to see my family" Lucy and The Doctor continued to walk peacefully to the 'Ramp' leading up to the small settlement.

"Why did you really want to visit, I mean you didn't need me to come with you we haven't been bothered since we left so why did you really bring me here?" The Doctor questioned as he noticed a lack of activity when scoping the 'village'

"Normally me and my folks keep in touch via mail but I've not been getting any replies, so I figured I might check on them, I just didn't want to go alone in case the worst had happened" The Doctor placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Well you should have said sooner, I would have been happy to help" with both adventurers giving each other a smile The Doctor walked ahead stepping on to a set of wooden planks but he halted in fear after hearing a high pitched beep "Fuck! Lucy get down!" The Doctor pulling out his pistol just in case and taking a dive backwards was covered in smoke after a mine exploded, The Doctor landed hard on the ground and after a second to let the smoke clear a man in his fifties could be seen horrified by his actions.

"Lucy? What are you doing here I could have killed you, get you and your friend over here before they get you" Lucy trusting the old man got up and an across the make shift bridge followed by The Doctor weapon still drawn.

"Evan! what the hell! Are you out of your mind placing mines at the town's entrance?" Lucy yelled to the settlements mayor and protector.

"I'm sorry Lucy but it's the only way for me to keep 'them' out" The Doctor who was looking around snapped his attention back to Evan.

"And who are 'they' exactly?" The Doctor asked.

"The Family, a bunch of low life gangers who've been given us a hell of a lot of trouble recently. They're the reason for my itchy trigger finger" The Doctor pondered his thought for a moment he had agreed to take Lucy this far but even if he wanted to he could leave her somewhere under threat.

"Well then looks like you need a bit of help, is anyone in need of medical attention?" The Doctor asked hoping to put is medical skill to use.

"Well I know that the Ewers are ok since Ken regularly takes my place when I need sleep and Karen Schenzy is definitely ok since I see here out of her house quite often much to my dismay but I don't know about your family Lucy so I would check on them" Lucy in but a moment rushed to the other side of the settlement to her home with The Doctor right behind her. Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out a rusted key attempting to unlock the door but she paused when the door was already open. Giving The Doctor a look of worry he took her place grabbing the door knob and with his gun in hand burst through the entrance scanning the one roomed shack but his eyes widened in horror and he backed away slowly before looking at Lucy.

"I'm so sorry Lucy" without saying a word she entered her home and screamed at the sight of two grown adults, a man and woman, this attracted Evan who stopped beside The Doctor to catches his breath.

"What's happening? Are the West's ok?" Evan asked looking at The Doctor then at Lucy unsure of how to act with the bodies.

"They're both dead" The Doctor said coldly prompting Evan to take of his hat in respect but Lucy looked back at even with her tear filled face.

"Where's Ian?" she asked making Evan look inside himself then back to The Doctor then to Lucy.

"I don't know, last I saw him he was in here" The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he had only heard of Lucy's parents.

"Wait hold on back up, who's Ian?" The Doctor asked since a disappearance could prove a problem.

"My younger brother but he's only 15 he wouldn't dare think of leaving even to find me" Lucy answered wiping the tears from her face.

"And above that there is only one way out of town…" then Evan remembered something he didn't want to think about "unless you're the Family, usually to avoid getting shot they jump of the edge and somehow land without a scratch, they must have kidnapped him"

"Well then we need to find this Family, Evan go and double check on everyone else just in case. Let me and Lucy deal with this" reluctant to do what was asked of him since it was his town, Evan complied and left while The Doctor Began to inspect the Bodies of the West's.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked still in shock of her parent's death.

"I'm investigating your parents murder and most likely I'll find something connected to their killer and that will lead me straight to them" The Doctor looked over the corpses, there cause of death was most likely having their throat slashed but it was plainly obvious that this Family weren't just a group of thugs but a pack of cannibals as both west's had chucks ripped from their bodies and were left in a state that even a ghoul would be disgusted by, sadly The Doctor didn't have the tools to properly investigate but he did find something interesting and it made him think.

"What did you find?" Lucy asked unable to look at her parents.

"It's a handkerchief, covered in blood" Lucy then stared at her friend in shock after he dabbed the handkerchief on his tongue "Hmm, human blood A positive, brings back some memories" he then furthered his actions by pricking Lucy's father with his knife and licking the blood off before spitting it, doing the same with her mother.

"Can you stop tasting my parent's blood! What kind of crazy person are you!?" Lucy yelled enraged but the Doctor gave her look before stepping outside to inspect the handkerchief further "you going to answer me! Or do you enjoy licking other people blood!"

"My senses are more sensitive than yours, if I really want too then I can use my sense of smell and taste to identify different substance, like blood" The Doctor answered taking a deep breath through his nose smelling the Bloody handkerchief "For instance, we are looking for a male Caucasian in his forties, with a taste for fine wine, if I had my screwdriver then I could track him, guess I'll just have to do it the old fashion way" Lucy continued to wonder who this Doctor really was and if he was insane or what she needed to save her brother but before she knew it The Doctor was already talking to Evan.

"Hey Evan do you know where the family come from in general direction?"

"You bet I do, whenever I try to pick them off as they run the always head northwest"

"What time?"

"2 hours after nightfall, just about" The Doctor patted Evan on the back giving him a big smile and The Doctor called Lucy over.

"What?" she asked slightly irritated.

"Are you ok?" The Doctor replied with concern, Lucy looked around making sure no one could hear with Evan walking into his house for a rest.

"Ok Start explaining, who are you and why are you drinking my parent's blood? And if you don't answer me properly I'm going to punch you!" The Doctor stared at her in fear of her sudden outburst and after taking a deep breath began to explain.

"My Name is The Doc…" but before he could finish he felt a sharp pain and found himself on the ground being punched in the face "OW! What the hell?"

"I said answer me properly!"

"I am, my name is The Doctor" The Doctor replied getting up.

"What? Your mother thought lets name you after a profession, I doubt that!"

"Of course my Mother gave me a name!"

"Then tell me!" Lucy yelled with her aggression affecting The Doctors.

"NO! I chose to be called The Doctor and I want to be identified as such, if you don't like it then tuff! I don't have to tell any of you stupid apes anything about my personal life!" Lucy backed down after The Doctor let out his rage and the fear on Lucy's face made The Doctor regret his actions "I'm sorry; I've been told I have a bit of a temper. But listen, my name is The Doctor and all things considered I'm not human and without sounding boastful, I have superior senses than you, I can recognize the person who killed your parents. So I ask you to trust me and I'll get your brother back" Lucy stared at The Doctor terrified as she had never seen him like this, so she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok, but afterwards I want you to leave" The Doctor turned around and took a deep breath through his nose, then turned back.

"I've got something, we better go before it fades" again nodding in response both left to end the feud between Arefu and The Family.

**2 hours later**

The trip was dead quite neither travellers uttering a word so in order to pass the time Lucy turned on a portable radio, which began playing a song that made the doctor perk up.

"The Ink spots? I haven't heard them in years" The Doctor said with a smile remembering when it came on the radio during his trip to Asgard with River, then they went to go see them live.

"Who are The Ink Spots?" Lucy asked.

"Just a band, that I took my wife to see a long time ago" The Doctor replied looking back.

"You're married!?" Lucy exclaimed in genuine shock.

"How is that surprising and I 'was' married she died far too soon" The Doctor stated looking out to the setting sun.

"Well it's just you don't seem like the married type" Lucy added scratching the back of her head "What was her name?"

"Her name was River Song, she was like me in many ways and she died saving my life along with 4022 people" The Doctor explained before taking another deep breath through his nose.

"I'm so…so sorry, I never knew" but just as she finished she was pulled down to the ground by The Doctor "What the fuck?"

"Shhhh, over there" The Doctor said pointing towards one of the subway maintenance entrances "The scent ends there"

"So what are we waiting for!?" Lucy yelled before her mouth was covered.

"Rule one about infiltrations; never charge in" after removing his hand The Doctor pulled out his knife which was well kept and wrapped in incredible old leather wraps, then he handed it to Lucy "Do you know how to use a knife"

"Uh, I think" she took the knife along with its sheath and stuck it by her ankle, The Doctor pulled out his 9mm pistol and attached a round barrel on the front before replacing in its holster.

"Avanti" on The Doctors favourite word, under the cover of darkness both ran towards the entrance door and stopped, then the Doctor checked his watch "Two hours it took us to get here, so if were that lucky" The Doctor then switched sides of the door and pulled out a grey cylinder shaped grenade and pulled the pin but held it to avoid the explosion, then the two waited a few minutes before the door handle turned signalling someone's exit as the Door opened The Doctor surprised the person opening the door by kicking them back in and throwing the grenade and shutting the door "Wait here" The Doctor said before the bang went off, The Doctor then quickly entered the maintenance door and Lucy could hear the punches to faces and faces to walls. As silence fell the door opened once again with the Doctor poking his head out "Come on then, what you sitting out in the Dark for" he said with a big smile and Lucy slowly got up.

"I swear I'm going to punch that jackass in the face again" Lucy said to herself before entering the darker underground subway system.

Next Time:

Transylvania Station


	4. Chapter 4

_**Courier:**__ Ladies and Gentlemen I have returned with the next chapter in the fallout who universe and better yet I have planned ahead for once and established a time line so I will be continuing this story as my Primary until the end of this Story which will at the least consist of 18 episodes including the ones already uploaded, then I plan to do another 8 for the DLC Episodes. Then I will focus on New Vegas and if Fallout 4 comes out I'll continue onto that._

_So stay tuned and find out how our favourite Time Lord will solve earth greatest mystery._

_World War 3_

Fallout Who:

Wasteland Chronicles

Chapter Four:

Transylvania Station

Lucy walked into the underground service tunnel noticing The Doctor reading the sections name which was printed on the wall reading Meresti Metro tunnel.

"Hey where's everyone?" Lucy asked noticing that the floor was completely clear.

"In the closet" The Doctor answered gesturing to a closed door which after looking into the small window on the door, Lucy saw 5 unconscious men.

"You work fast" Lucy remarked after being thrown a flash light.

"Learned Venusian Aikido couple millennia ago, comes in handy every few centuries" The Doctor replied after using a flash light of his own to illuminate the underground tunnel, with heaps of rubble blocking one way and a derailed train restricting the other, the Doctor took another sniff before looking back at the door keeping the 5 Family members trapped then in the direction of the train "this way" both Adventurers were extremely quiet as they navigated the Meresti Subway and the silence made Lucy extremely nervous.

"Doctor?" Lucy asked hoping to remove the chill from the abandoned subway.

"Yea?" The Doctor replied looking back letting Lucy catch up a bit before continuing.

"You said back in Arefu that you weren't human, so what are you exactly? A mutant, a ghoul with a skilled surgeon" Lucy knew he couldn't be the latter but he had to be something.

"I'm an alien" The Doctor answered without looking back.

"Really?" Lucy retorted "what and you're wearing some kind of human body suit?"

"Uhh no" The Doctor denied "I'm a Time Lord, I come from a planet called Gallifrey and for the record we came first so…you look Time Lord" The Doctor added while Turning around and bopping Lucy on the nose with his finger.

"Ok next question, why did you come here?" Lucy asked using the most obvious question which she remembered from a comic book she had as a child.

"Nothing in particular, I just like the planet is all…well before you blew it up" The Doctor explained before checking a corner, which was a link between lanes and on the other side around the next corner The Doctor noticing the orange glow of a fire "ok be quiet, I think we found them"

"Ok how are we going to do this, you gonna use your Gun-Fu to wipe them out or are you going to infiltrate them using a stealth-boy and use their leader to exchange for my brother?" The Doctor gave Lucy a confused look before laughing quietly.

"Hahaha, what? No" The Doctor stood up before holstering his weapon "we're going to walk through the front door and have a chat with their leader" Lucy's eye's widened in shock, this man, this alien who had apparently wiped out several camps of Raiders took out some on their best mercenaries all by himself without mercy was now playing negotiator.

"What! 10 minutes ago you knocked out 5 people in matter of seconds and you think they're just going to let you walk in" The Doctor sarcastically thought about it for a moment before giving his temporary companion his favourite answer.

"Yep" The Doctor then walked across to the other lane "what's the worst that could happen" he added before turning the corner and seeing a wall of sandbags along with a guy reading a comic as he looked up noticing the young man in the brown coat he panicked and reached for his weapon "hey is this where…" The Doctor stopped instantly noticing the barrel of an assault rifle aiming at him and using his heightened speed he quickly dove behind the corner he turned just missing the barrage of gun fire. propping himself up against the wall he noticed Lucy was crouching right next to him "ok that could have gone better" feeling a bit uneasy about Lucy's expressions he felt the sharp intense pain on his face as Lucy had punched him yet again "OW! What do you have against my face?"

"He has probably just alerted the entire Family cause of you, so just shoot him already!" Lucy yelled before The Doctors face opened up in surprise.

"Light bulb!" he exclaimed using a goofy voice "give me your shirt"

"What? No! You creep!" she yelled covering up herself holding her rage in so she doesn't knock out her only chance of survival.

"You've got a jacket over it but I need something white" the Doctor explained pulling out a shovel from his backpack.

"Use your own shirt, its white!" The Doctor looked down to check.

"Oh so it is!" He said in a tone suggesting he genuinely didn't know.

"You don't even know the colour of your own shirt?" Lucy yelled wondering how The Doctor even lived this long.

"To be honest I haven't charged my clothes in 6 months" The Doctor quickly removed his coat and shirt before sticking it on the end of the shovel and swinging it like a flag out in the open and after a few holes were made in the Doctor shirt the gun fire had stopped, taking his shirt of the shovel he inspected the damage done "…I miss my wardrobe" but before he could replace his damaged shirt both Lucy and The Doctor found the end of a shot gun aiming at their face.

"Great now you get us captured" Lucy remarked before both were taken into the station itself.

"Got us in didn't" The Doctor added as they were met with the scale of the metro station.

"Vance i found these trying to infiltrate our home" the man who was guarding the entrance said after stopping in front of a man in his forties with slick brown hair and wearing a much darker coat to The Doctors, who had earned a whistle from a girl as they came in since he still wasn't wearing his shirt and the guard was holding The Doctors Coat and bag.

"Thank you, you may leave. And please leave this man's effects" Vance requested with the guard simply nodding in respect and dropping The Doctors bag and coat where he stood and left "now would you kindly tell me why you both have come here?" Vance asked both Lucy and The Doctor.

"Well I'm The Doctor and I wouldn't say I was infiltrating, I walked up and was going to ask a question but you man decided to shoot me instead. But the reason we're here is because you have taken someone from their home and where here to take him back" The Doctor answered joyfully then shifting to a serious tone which was well received by Vance.

"Ah I see your referring to the newest member of my flock. I only brought him here so he could understand and control his hunger" Vance attempted to explain but Lucy wouldn't have it.

"I don't give a fuck! I thought he was dead and the fact you killed my parents didn't exactly shove you onto my good side" Vance raised his eyebrow at the young woman but before he could open his mouth The Doctor intervened.

"It doesn't matter who killed who, Lucy is Ian's last piece of family in this world and frankly I don't care if he is your pet or your messiah. You have no right to bring him here regardless. So hand him over and let Lucy take him home then we can talk about this feud you have with Arefu" Vance could see that The Doctor knew what it was like having no family like he once did but that would convince him that his actions were wrong.

"You misunderstand, Ian is free to do as he pleases but right now he is unstable and must remain confined until he is one with himself once again, I took him for his own safety" Vance's words seemed to inform the Doctor about his intentions but just made Lucy more angry and confused.

"What do you mean for his own safety what have you done to my brother!" she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the station.

"Vance can I talk with Lucy in private?" The Doctor asked again preventing Vance form replying only this time Lucy caught him doing it.

"Of course, no one here will perceive you as a threat as long as you do not disturb the peace" Vance allowed before walking off too tend to other matters leaving the two wanders on his balcony.

"OK Doctor why are you not letting him tell me what he's done to Ian?" The Doctor put on his coat still having a good portion of his chest bare.

"I know who killed your parents" The Doctor admitted coldly.

"Yea so do I, so let's get Ian and blow this place" the look on The Doctors face seemed to morph into a look of anger.

"Listen here Lucy, you're the one who wanted to travel with me so let me tell you one of my rules, we don't kill unless as a last resort. I may not show it but I don't really like guns but even I know when i can't handle a situation without some excessive force. But I will not stand for anyone looking to cause the death of lives over something they don't fully know or understand!" he whispered so that his voice wouldn't echo but he gave the forceful tone which made Lucy scared for a brief moment. She continued to forget she knew nothing of this man. His breaking points, his personal hatreds, anything at all.

"So how do you plan on getting my brother out?" Lucy asked with a slight whimper, The Doctor guilty for practically yelling at her yet again picked up her chin looking into her eyes.

"Listen, no matter how this plays out I want to thank you for convincing me to let you travel with me, you must know how lonely it gets when you're along, raiders won't even talk to me anymore, they just shoot me like I'm their Grim Fraking reaper" giving off a small giggle The Doctor turned to face Vance who was talking with a woman half his age but knowing the feeling, he could tell that she was his wife. "But now we find out everything" later on The Doctor tasked Lucy to talk to Vance's wife Holly while he had requested to talk with Vance in a private room.

Entering a small office Vance had taken out a blood pack from his pocket and poured its contents into a glass.

"I was right, the hunger or better known as the need to feed by the great Dracula himself" Vance simple laughed after taking a drink of blood.

"So you've heard of the stories. Well it's not as simple as we crave blood but our inner demons wish us to devour our prey, like cannibals" Vance explained taking another drink.

"So you and everyone here have an urge to kill and consume but you've found a way to suppress that by drinking blood. Remove the more gruesome aspects of a cannibal and you have a Vampire, clever" The Doctor marvelled placing his own glass on the table and taking out a bottle of wine.

"Ah you brought your own drink, I like to discuss with others over a drink" Vance added as The Doctor opened the bottle and poured his glass.

"Château Margaux 1787, I got this in 2017 that makes this bottle 490 years old and it smells delicious, want some?" The Doctor offered, unsure if he would taste the ancient wine or stay with his choice of blood but the Time Lord Smiled when he agreed to take The Doctors offer. The Doctor passed him the glass as Vance picked it up, inhaled the strong aroma of the wine before taking a sip.

"I say Doctor, I haven't tasted wine like this in all my days" Vance commended and thanked his new acquaintance.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it and It proved that you're not what others would claim. But we need to discuss that little settlement Ian calls home" Vance nodded in agreement and the Doctor brought out another glass for himself and both began to discuss terms.

While The Doctor negotiated with Vance Lucy had been talking to his wife Holly, in order to get a better understanding of the people that lived here and what had happed to her brother.

"So let me get this straight. You all suffer from an urge to eat people?" Lucy said rather bluntly, gaining a few disapproved looks from anyone who heard her.

"In a way but it's more of an instinct than an urge, like our need to drink water only it's not necessary to our survival" Holly better explained so Lucy would understand.

"And this is genetic?" Lucy asked in concern for her possible future children.

"Not in the way you think. some of us my husband included believe that any children would develop the hunger and follow in their parents habits, Which is why we as a people do not bear children but only take in those that share our hunger, so I would not worry unless the father is similar to us" Holly commented understanding the nature of the question.

"Whoa Whoa, there is no baby, let alone a father, were would you get that idea" Lucy denied as it was a subconscious thought but in reality she never really thought about being a mother even to this day.

"I know because I have always wished to bear my own child, however our way of live is unsuitable for a child to be raised in. so it is one of our laws that we never bear children" this hit Lucy hard as her mother would always say that Lucy and Ian where all that mattered to her and that they would think the same of their children and in turn do anything for them.

"Can I see my Brother?" Lucy asked giving Holly a cold stare which she only replied with a simple nod.

"So let's recap, in exchange for a fresh supply of blood packs, you will leave the people of Arefu alone and keep them safe from Raiders, Super Mutants and the like. Agreed?" The Doctor said as both where finishing their respective beverage.

"Agreed but how is Arefu suppose to supple the necessary quantities of what we require?" Vance asked with the thought occurring in The Doctor mind when he made the offer.

"There are several Hospitals in DC that will have an abundance of Blood, I have a friend in the brotherhood of steel, who could get a group to scavenge and deliver the blood to them which will then be collected by yourself. Also this deal only applies to Arefu other people are fair game, most will be raiders so no harm done" The Doctor explained which after a moment of thought Vance agreed extending his arm to seal the deal.

"Very well Doctor you have a deal" Taking his hand both Time Lord and Vampire shook after a good day of negotiations.

Holly had lead Lucy up the escalator and round a corner to a room that was electronically locked by a terminal on the wall next to it. Holly entered a password into the terminal which unlocked the door.

"If he decides to stay then I must ask you to respect his wishes" Holly stated which Lucy responded with a soft nod and Holly proceeded to open the door "Ian, how are you?" Holly greeted kindly to the confused teen.

"Much better but I just can't decide what to do from here. I can't go home and I don't know of staying is the best choice" Ian was clearly mortified by his experience and Lucy knew he needed her to comfort him.

"Well, I'm pleased to say you have a visitor that may help you with your choice. Come on in" Holly called out which prompted Lucy to enter the room making Ian Jump from his bed and clinging onto Lucy.

"Lucy, you're here, I'm so happy to see you" however he then remembered what he was and pushed himself away "but why? What I've done, you should hate me right now" Lucy stared at her brother as he sat on his bed with that brief moment of happiness fading away. Holly then left the room leaving the two siblings alone and Lucy sat beside her brother and gave him her own hug.

"I know what happed and I know that you didn't mean it. I forgive you and I bet mom and Dad forgive you too but Evan has been worried and I thought you were dead. I'm just glad to know that you're okay"

"What will Evan say when he finds out what I am?" Ian asked but Lucy gave him a look which Lucy inherited from their mother.

"He already knows what you are. You're my Brother! Fangs and all" Realising that despite his 'condition' he was better off with his real family than the one that took him in that night and returned his sisters embrace.

"Thanks sis, you always know how to make me feel better" as both siblings enjoyed the moment a very familiar Voice broke the silence.

"Aww, reminds me of that time when I found my brother in the woods after he got lost" The Doctor added while standing in the doorway with Vance.

"Way to kill the mood Doctor" Lucy retorted while Vance addressed Ian.

"Ian my boy, we have made an arrangement with your Town, so if you wish to return home then you may and if you wish to learn our ways we will be sending Alan to help you and protect the Town, I will also make frequent visits to see how you are doing" Ian pondered the thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"I'd like that very much Vance. Thank you for everything you've done for me" Ian replied before giving the Vampire a hug and was escorted out by Lucy who smiled at The Doctor on her way out.

"Well Vance, Mrs Vance, I'll be on my way. I have something that I need to do so I won't keep you" As the Doctor was about to walk way he was called back.

"Wait Doctor, I have something for you" Vance said before handing him a wooden box.

"Oh, looks like I'm being giving things left right and centre. What is it?" The Doctor commented before asking the obvious question.

"Something that was given to me long ago during my travels in England but i never used it myself. I believe that it would better serve you as its master rather than myself" opening the box The Doctors eyes widened in Shock as he stared at a large Silver handgun with engravings etched along the slide.

"This is the Casull!" The Doctor exclaimed recognising the Weapon.

"You recognise this weapon? How?" Vance asked since he figured the Doctor wasn't born at the time he received this weapon.

"Abraham Van Hellsing, he was well knowns as a monster hunter in his day but he was the founding member of UNIT back when it was called the Hellsing Organisation. I built him this weapon to deal with more dangerous visitors but to the day he died he never shot a round but kept it by his side loaded at all times. We was a unique man" Vance listened to the Story of this Weapons legendary owner and he couldn't explain it but he actually believed that The Doctor had built this weapon despite look halve his age "it's my honour to accept this weapon Vance. Thank you"

"Doctor…you are an enigma one I won't dare attempt to solve but I am fortunate to call you Friend. Go in peace" both giving each other a nod in respect The Doctor left following the path of his companion carrying the mahogany case in his hands.

**300 Years ago**

As the sun rose of the city of London two men stood on top of a hill basking in its glow.

"You're an Enigma Sir Doctor, I can see why her majesty Victoria had you exiled" a young man in his late twenties stood wearing a blood red coat, sporting a full grown beard.

"Yea well I've never been one to make a good impression especially to royalty" The Doctor replied standing behind him.

"Are there more like him?" the man asked looking over to a small tree with a young woman laying peacefully unconscious against it and a massive wolf like beast dead a few feet away

"Yes…but they're not all bad. Trillions of live forms out their all waiting to meet you…and another billion wanting to kill and enslave you then the last million who want to serve you with a side of chips" The Doctor explained adding some humour.

"But either way this world is in danger of invasion everyday and even if they come peacefully, mankind may not see it that way Correct?" The Man asked again with The Doctor replying with a simple nod which the man could sense the Time Lord doing "then I think it best to prepare for such events don't you?"

"I do Abe" The Doctor confirmed as the man turned.

"Then by this day forth The Hellsing Organisation is born, to show God's creatures of any star or realm that Humanity welcomes them and to Defend its people from Incursion" The man known as Abraham stated before walking toward the woman and picking her up to take her home "I look forward to meeting you again Sir Doctor" he said finally before leaving the millennia old man standing be himself.

"_Good Luck Van Hellsing, the man who hunts the monsters"_

**Present Day, Arefu**

As The Doctor walked up the collapsed Road to Lucy's hometown he stopped when he saw Lucy standing at the main entrance.

"New toy?" Lucy asked referring to the newly equipped handgun seen under his coat.

"A gift to an old friend, who to this day is still looking out for me" The Doctor explained before Lucy picked up her bag and slung it around her shoulder.

"Well then we best be off" she stated before beginning to walk down the road.

"Someone's in a hurry. What about Ian? I assume he needs his big sister" The Doctor mentioned before Lucy turned with a smile.

"He'll be fine, plus he's got Vance to look out for him, it's better for him, he understands Ian's new way of life better than I do but that doesn't mean I won't visit. So boss where to next" as The Doctor proceeded down the road, his attention was attracted by Alan trying to adjust a Radio.

"**_Hello People of the wasteland! It is I, Three Dog of Galaxy New Radio with your daily public service announcement. Reports in the capitol wasteland have mentioned of a raider attack on megaton recently with a lone Wander who calls himself a Doctor. Standing up to the man eaters and leading the town to fend them off. Now even I got to admit that takes some balls. But who is this Doctor, where did he come from? Hey Doc if you're listening and I bet you are come pop into the studio, you don't know I may have some information on your 'Mission'"_** Lucy and The Doctor both looked at each other after listening into the radio broadcast and Both smiled.

"Galaxy New Radio"

Next Time:

Galaxy News Radio


End file.
